


Как быть нормальным

by agewa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Jury Duty, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, self improvement
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо этого он кладет пальцы на средний ряд клавиш на клавиатуре, как учила его мать, и смотрит на пустое окошко поиска. Он думает, думает о дыре в стене, с которой он жил так долго, о том, как улыбнулся ему Айзек, когда он вчера наконец-то подключил холодильник.</p><p>Он печатает «Как стать нормальным».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как быть нормальным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Be a Normal Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824101) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



> Переведено для команды Teen Wolf на Фандомной Битве 2013.  
> Бета - анонимный доброжелатель.

– Мы практически уверены, что с преподом Скотта что-то не так, – говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек поднимает трубку.  
– И тебе здравствуй, – отвечает Дерек. – У меня все в порядке, спасибо, что спросил.  
– Я с тобой три месяца не разговаривал и все равно знаю, как ты, – говорит Стайлз. – Ты всех раздражаешь и сам из-за этого сердишься.  
Дерек из принципа вешает трубку. Он не обязан это терпеть.  
– Ладно, мир, – тут же перезванивает Стайлз и идет на попятную. – Серьезно, я уверен, что с преподом Скотта какая-то херня.  
– И почему мне не Скотт звонит?  
– Потому что Скотт не зна… – Дерек слышит, как Стайлз запинается, – Ээээ, он делегировал. Он делегатор.  
– Ага, – говорит Дерек. – Я не буду бить препода Скотта потому, что тот ему поставил плохую оценку, – последнее заставляет его скривиться. Он стоит в магазине на заправке и корчит рожи полке с шоколадными рулетами и кексами. Продавец подозрительно поглядывает на него. Дерек пытается вернуть лицо в состояние неагрессивности, не достойное нажимания тревожных кнопок.  
– Ой, да ладно, – ноет Стайлз. – У тебя весь смысл жизни в том, чтоб кого-нибудь избить.  
– Я открыл новую страницу, – говорит Дерек. Он замолкает на минутку, оплачивает свои чипсы и выходит из магазинчика на солнечный свет. Стайлз вызывающе ржет ему прямо в ухо. – Ты не знаешь, ты меня три месяца не видел.  
– Ой, да ладно, – Стайлз его игнорирует. – Тебе никогда не стать сияющим примером психической нормальности.  
Дерек застывает.  
– Что это значит? – говорит он, уже без намека на юмор. Он забыл, как могут жалить колкости Стайлза.  
– Ничего, – быстро и немного виновато говорит Стайлз. – Слушай, не хочешь помогать – не надо. Я найду кого-нибудь еще.  
Дерек ничего не отвечает, и Стайлз вешает трубку. Дерек хочет перезвонить, хочет согласиться приехать, втянуться снова в шоу Скотта-и-Стайлза, но Стайлзу всегда удается нарушить его баланс, вонзить когти поглубже. Дерек это ненавидит. В этот раз пусть Скотт и Стайлз поищут кого-нибудь другого, или – лучше – разберутся сами.  
Когда Айзек приходит домой, Дерек еще дуется, свернувшись клубочком на рваном диване, который они приперли из Армии Спасения.  
–Че почем, – весело спрашивает он и, когда Дерек не отвечает, даже не обращает внимания. Дерек смотрит, как он бросает толстовку на выступающий из стены кирпич и исчезает на лестнице в свою комнату.  
Господи. У Дерека правда не все в порядке. Он в буквальном смысле слова ни разу даже не задумывался о дыре в стене, не переживал о ней ни капли, но теперь она символизирует все, о чем говорил Стайлз. Он вскакивает на ноги и подходит к ней, смотрит внимательно и видит мелкий мусор, который Айзек все это время распинывал по углам.  
Ну уж нет, думает он, неожиданно и зло. Жить в своей голове, не обращать внимания, что он живет как сквоттер – это было нормально. Его все устраивало, но сейчас с этим покончено. Он, блин, взрослый.  
С утра он идет в строительный магазин и спрашивает продавца, что ему нужно, чтобы починить стену.  
Получается хреново. Он не только сам в пыли, цементе и поте, он еще и изгадил все в радиусе двух метров от стены. Мусора больше, чем когда он начал, но стена, стена теперь гладкая. Он прижимает к ней палец, пробует на прочность и остается доволен.  
Когда Айзек приходит домой, он сразу это замечает.  
– Мило, – сообщает он и выставляет кулак для удара.  
– Да, – отвечает Дерек, самодовольно и удовлетворенно. – Теперь иди уберись в своей комнате.  
Айзек выглядит шокированным подобным поворотом, но Дерек обнажает зубы, рявкает: «Сейчас!» – и чувствует мучительное удовлетворение, когда Айзек спешит подчиниться. Так тебе, Стайлз.  
Следующим утром он еще движется по инерции, все еще хочет что-то сделать, но в стене была всего одна дыра. Он шарахается по лофту, ищет, чем бы заняться, что еще можно исправить пластиком и утеплителем, но это быстро надоедает. Наверное, стоит заменить мебель; они набрали ее в секондах и на подъездных дорожках, и это, блядь, за километр видно. Но он ненавидит мебельные магазины, ненавидит общаться с людьми, чья работа – выглядеть дружелюбно, ненавидит эту фальшь.  
Он идет в библиотеку. Что бы там Стайлз ни думал, он вообще-то знает, как пользоваться интернетом. Так что он садится за компьютер, собираясь погуглить онлайн-магазин с мебелью, сразу заплатить по кредитке и назначить доставку на час, когда только Айзек будет дома.  
Вместо этого он кладет пальцы на средний ряд клавиш на клавиатуре, как учила его мать, и смотрит на пустое окошко поиска. Он думает, думает о дыре в стене, с которой он жил так долго, о том, как улыбнулся ему Айзек, когда он вчера наконец-то подключил холодильник.  
Он печатает «Как стать нормальным». Результаты выпадают странные – записи на форумах и вызывающие жалость люди на Yahoo!Answers. Дерек их проматывает и в конце концов находит статью для завязавших алкоголиков, стремящихся вернуться к нормальной жизни. «Шаг первый, – сообщает ему инструкция. – Заведи растение. Если ты сможешь заботиться о растении, если оно будет цвести и расти два года, ты готов ко второму шагу».  
Он не алкоголик, и два года – слишком много, чтобы тратить на цветок, но идея работы на результат ему нравится. Он распечатывает статью, платит крайне осуждающему его библиотекарю двадцать центов за бумагу и отправляется в Home Depot за цветком.  
Ему кажется, что автор статьи имел в виду какой-то конкретный цветок. Что-то большое и красивое, но Дерек избегает этой секции, потому что цветы ему слишком сильно напоминают аконит. Вместо этого он покупает алоэ. Оно маленькое и покосившееся, и он даже не уверен, на что оно будет похоже, когда вырастет из маленького росточка, но он его покупает. Может, Стайлз будет использовать его для заклинаний и всякой магической херни или, может, Господи, он без понятия, как из этого чертового растения сделать алоэ вера, но знает, какой красный летом у Стайлза нос. Он осторожно втискивает горшок на пол заднего сиденья Камаро, делает маленькую защитную баррикаду из своей куртки, чтобы он не упал, и до самого дома поворачивает очень осторожно.  
Радиомолчание длится еще две недели, но Стайлз не сдается. Дерек и не рассчитывал. Он закатывает глаза, когда Стайлз звонит в домофон, нарочно ждет слишком долго, прежде чем его пустить, чего Стайлз ему, конечно, не спускает.  
– Ты козел, – сообщает Стайлз, распахивая дверь.  
Дерек улыбается во все зубы.  
– Можешь запросто уйти.  
– Мне надо с тобой погово… – Стайлз спотыкается и смотрит Дереку через плечо. – Ты починил стену, – говорит он с улыбкой в голосе.  
Дерек пожимает плечами.  
– И что?  
– И где мне теперь вешать пальто? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
– У себя дома, – говорит Дерек, складывая руки на груди. Стайлз фыркает, но всю ссору его взгляд отдрейфовывает к фигово заделанной стене.  
После этого Дерек велит Айзеку добыть вешалку. Айзек, потому что он тоже козел, покупает вешалку для маленьких девочек, гигантского розово-фиолетового монстра со стразами. Айзек ржет каждый раз, когда смотрит на нее. Он вообще не очень много смеется, приходит в лофт поесть, поспать и свалить. Но он останавливается, смотрит на нее и ржет как гиена. Дерек шутки не понимает, но вешалку выкинуть не требует.  
– Твой цветок умирает, – сообщает ему Стайлз, когда в следующий раз заваливается к нему домой без приглашения. В этот раз у него новый повод, какой-то вопрос, который у него якобы к Дереку есть, но он подозревает, что скоро разговор съедет на тему дурацкого препода Скотта.  
– Вовсе нет, – говорит он, напрягаясь.  
– Вообще-то, да, – говорит Стайлз, трогая коричневый лист. – Ты его поливал?  
– Да, – говорит Дерек. – В день, когда принес его домой.  
– В день… Ооо-кей, – тянет Стайлз, и поворачивается, будто собирается уходить.  
– Нет, стой, – сквозь зубы выдавливает Дерек. – Что ты хотел сказать?  
Стайлз не отрывает от него глаз.  
– Цветы надо поливать каждый день, – наконец говорит он. – В этом весь смысл. И в солнечном свете.  
Дерек смотрит по сторонам. В лофте только одно окно, и оно выходит на соседнее здание. Наверное, можно взять его, вынести по лестнице на улицу и подождать немного.  
– Сколько света? – спрашивает он ровным голосом.  
– Я что, похож на ебаного садовника? – спрашивает Стайлз, отходя назад. – Я не знаю. Что ты так переживаешь? Волшебное растение, что ли?  
– Нет, – говорит Дерек. – Это алоэ.  
Стайлз смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего (к этому Дерек привык) и уходит.  
Следующим утром Дерек слышит, как подъезжает джип, стоит какое-то время и уезжает. Любопытство выгоняет его на улицу. Дерек сразу видит засунутую в щель почтового ящика книжку. Он достает ее, разглаживает обложку и видит «Садоводство для Чайников». Последнее слово несколько раз подчеркнуто от руки. Он смотрит на дорогу, по которой давно уехал джип Стайлза, и идет домой.  
Оказывается, непрямой солнечный свет тоже подходит. Дерек начинает поливать алоэ по расписанию, вешает его на стенку. Растение возвращается к жизни, медленно, но верно. В книжке написано, что с ним надо разговаривать – или даже петь, но это так глупо, что Дерек не может себя заставить, даже если точно знает, что никто не услышит.  
Он покупает приемник, настраивает его на Национальное Общественное Радио. Алоэ это, кажется, нравится.  
Айзек воздерживается от комментариев. Вместо этого он говорит:  
– Стайлз часто заходит.  
– Хочет, чтобы я кое-что для него сделал, – говорит Дерек, и это правда, только вот Стайлз не очень-то старается его уговорить. В основном он приходит поругаться или звонит Дереку и оскорбляет его. Он так и не нашел никаких доказательств, что преподаватель, которого зовут Мартин, – воплощение зла. Зато прошлой ночью он принес коробку немного подсохших пончиков, весь вечер клал ноги на все возможные поверхности и оскорблял вкус Дерека во всем, от еды до моющих средств.  
В итоге Дерек сдается и соглашается помочь им.  
– Я не понимаю, зачем нужна моя кровь, – говорит он, прислоняясь к дереву – в лесу возле старого дома. Стайлз стоит на коленях рядом с ним, одной ладонью сжимает его предплечье над порезом, держит его. Другой он держит пиалу, ловя в нее медленно падающие капли крови.  
– Это твоя территория, – отсутствующим голосом говорит Стайлз. – Заклинание определит потенциальные угрозы.  
– Не думаю, что во мне на это хватит крови, – говорит Дерек и закрывает глаза. Он бы сказал, что ему не нравятся прикосновения Стайлза, но это была бы ложь. Один из пунктов в статье предостерегает от этого.  
– Ооо, – говорит Стайлз. – Да ладно. У тебя же не так все плохо теперь.  
Отвечать Дереку не приходится, потому что крови, похоже, достаточно, и Стайлз ловко залепляет порез пластырем с Хелло Китти. Он наклоняется над картой Бикон-Хиллз, которую они со Скоттом нарисовали на обороте меню из сетевой кофейни. Карта загорается в районе кляксы и каких-то закорючек, которые Стайлз определяет как свою младшую школу.  
Это не препод. Дерек не знает, как, и не уверен, что хочет знать, но класс для дошкольников у миссис Макгилликадди заражен пикси. Дерек ненавидит пикси.  
– Это было круто, – говорит Стайлз, направляясь с ним к машине. Он приехал со Скоттом, Дерек знает. Он понятия не имеет, почему Стайлз уезжает с ним, но не спрашивает, разрешает Стайлзу сменить радиостанцию и сделать в машине теплее. Он останавливается купить бургеров и берет Стайлзу его дурацкие наггеты и завитую картошку. Они приносят промасленные бумажные пакеты, раскладывают еду на потрепанном столе в кухне.  
– Твое растение выглядит лучше, – говорит Стайлз с битком набитым ртом.  
– Ага, – отвечает он, легко цепляя картошку. – Спасибо за книжку.  
Стайлз краснеет и отводит взгляд.  
– Купил на распродаже. Ты мне скажешь уже, что с этим растением?  
– Нет, – решительно говорит Дерек. – Это тебя не касается.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
– Все, что меня не касается, потом возвращается, чтобы откусить мне голову, – говорит он и шлепает Дерека по ладони, когда тот тянется за следующей картошкой.  
– Только на это и надеюсь, – отрезает Дерек и все-таки ворует одну.  
Растение никого не убивает, зеленеет и здоровеет, а Дерек заводит привычку здороваться с ним по утрам, когда Айзек уходит. В городе тихо, и никто не упоминает препода Мартина еще месяц.  
Потом приходит Скотт, врывается с Айзеком и Стайлзом подмышкой, голося, что уверен, что с Мартином что-то не так, клянется, что тот моргнул и Скотт что-то такое заметил.  
Это тупо, и мутно, и бессмысленно, но Скотт нечасто просит помощи у Дерека. Никогда. Дерек готов поспорить, что Скотт не попросил бы укрытия в смерч. Так что он без возражений закатывает рукав, дает Стайлзу украсить карту кровью и следует за ним в «горячую точку».  
В лесу тихо и пусто, и у Дерека мелькает прекрасная мысль, что, может, он поедет домой, откроет пиво и посидит спокойно в своей гостиной. Но раздается странный шум, и все пригибаются, готовясь надрать зад суперзлодейскому преподу Скотта.  
Вместо этого появляется банши. Дерек бы подрался с кем угодно, кроме банши. Они даже не настоящие монстры, но у них голоса как собачий свисток. Он никогда не мог научиться даже от громкой музыки Лоры отвлекаться, что уж говорить о смертоносных окровавленных фейри, которые несутся на него с дикими воплями.  
– Дерек! – кричит Стайлз из-за спины, и Дерек разворачивается. Стайлз кидает ему пару больших красных наушников, воткнутых в старенький айпод. Дерек надевает их, его мгновенно обволакивает музыка, что-то смутно знакомое, что он слышал у Стайлза в джипе. Он расслабляется и надирает банши задницу, прогоняя ее обратно в ту жопу, из которой она вылезла.  
Он возвращает Стайлзу наушники, но оставляет себе айпод. А какая разница? Если бы Стайлзу он был нужен, тот бы возмутился.  
Наконец, наступает весна, и вдруг единственное, о чем все говорят, – это экзамены. Дерека хватает примерно на неделю бестолковых списков Айзека и его непонятных вопросов по физике, прежде чем он сдается, решает, что с растением получилось, и переходит ко второму пункту Статьи. Он идет в офис Дитона, врывается в него прежде, чем передумает.  
Там Скотт и Стайлз, они тихо разговаривают с Дитоном, и все трое замолкают и смотрят на него.  
– Я хочу взять питомца, – объявляет он воинственно.  
Стайлз падает с табурета, на котором сидит.  
– Ты что? – взвизгивает он. Даже Скотт пялится на него. Дерек краснеет.  
– Хорошо, – спокойно говорит Дитон. – Посмотри в питомнике. Все, кого можно забрать, с бирками.  
Дерек тут же разворачивается, только бы уйти от выражений на их лицах, но, конечно же, Стайлз следует за ним по пятам.  
– Ты хочешь змею? – спрашивает он. – Или, типа, питбуля, чтобы сделать из него машину смерти?  
– Питбули раньше были няньками для детей, – говорит Дерек.  
Стайлз врезается в мешки с едой.  
– Я это знаю, – говорит он. – А вот почему это знаешь ты?  
Дерек пожимает плечами и останавливается возле клетки с большой и гордой немецкой овчаркой. Собака смотрит на него и мгновенно съеживается, отползает в дальний угол клетки.  
– Ты можешь научить его любить тебя, – с сомнением говорит Стайлз.  
Идея Дереку не нравится. Ему давно надоело работать ради привязанности, которую он никогда не получит. Он идет дальше.  
Каждая собака в ряду его либо ненавидит, либо боится. Он забыл об этом. Когда он был маленький, у него была дворняжка, но она была старой и спокойной, и что бы ни происходило с ней или вокруг нее – ничто не могло ее поколебать. Он хотел бы позвонить матери, узнать, как она этого добилась, спросить совета.  
Остается последняя клетка, и сперва Дерек думает, что она пустая, но затем что-то в ней шевелится. Что-то маленькое и серое, вроде половой тряпки, наброшенной на крысу. Дерек начинает потихоньку отходить, когда оно лает.  
– Стой, – говорит Стайлз, хватая его за плечо. Дерек останавливается и понимает, что Стайлз все-таки заметил. Собака лает не чтобы поднять тревогу, и не в страхе. Она радостно лает, и ее хвост виляет так сильно, будто вот-вот отвалится – так она хочет, чтобы Дерек подошел ближе.  
Он подходит и открывает вольер, заходя прежде, чем она выбегает. Собака, Трикси – написано на дощечке, – бросается на его лодыжки, и Дерек не может себя сдерживать, он берет ее на руки и прижимает к груди. Она лижет его лицо, шею, прижимается, довольно тявкая.  
– У Дерека Хейла карманная собачка, – слабым голосом говорит Стайлз. – Почему ты такой странный?  
– Я не странный, – бормочет Дерека и выносит собаку, чтобы поговорить с Дитоном.  
Трикси все-таки странная. Дитон заверяет, что он может дать ей другое имя, но она уже поднимает голову, когда он его произносит, и – это имя ей идет. Дерек приносит ее домой, отпускает в лофте. Он ждет, что она бросится исследовать новое пространство, но она остается рядом, кружась возле ног, счастливо тявкая каждый раз, когда он останавливается, а она садится ему на ноги. Единственное, что заинтересовывает ее достаточно, чтобы отойти, – это растение, на которое она лает и поднимает лапу.  
– Эй, – предупреждает он. Она моргает. – Не надо, – голос у него твердый, суровый, и он может поклясться, что мордочка у нее корчится в безграничном горе. – О, господи Иисусе, – бормочет он и наклоняется, чтобы снова взять ее на руки. – Алоэ тут было до тебя, – говорит он ей. – В нашей стае оно главнее, ясно? – Трикси лижет его подбородок, что он решает принять за осознание и накладывает ей немного корма, который взял у Дитона.  
Трикси полночи спит у него на шее, а остаток ее жует его любимый ботинок. Шаг Два намного тяжелее первого.  
– Эй, – говорит Стайлз, через пару дней заявляясь с коробкой замороженных буррито поверх стопки книг. – Давай ты сегодня, как всегда, будешь молча ангстить? У меня куча работы, и мне надо подумать.  
– У нас новый этап? – говорит Дерек, пуская его. – Будешь теперь за аренду платить?  
– Я поделюсь буррито, – предлагает Стайлз, и на это у Дерека возражений просто нет. Он разогревает оба буррито в микроволновке, кладет их на новые темно-синие тарелки из Target. По краю у них золотая кайма.  
Стайлз уже погрузился в книгу, одной рукой бездумно шкрябая счастливую Трикси за ухом.  
– Спасибо, – отвлеченно говорит он.  
– Забей, – угрюмо говорит Дерек, садится в соседнее кресло, устраивается поудобнее и открывает свою книгу. Долгое время в уютной тишине слышен только шелест страниц, но потом Трикси вскакивает Дереку на колени и лапами упирается ему в грудь.  
– Ладно, ладно, – говорит Дерек, ставя ее на землю, чтобы самому встать. – Сейчас разберемся.  
Стайлз поднимает глаза, моргая по-совиному.  
– Что? – медленно и непонимающе спрашивает он.  
– Я выведу Трикси погулять, – объясняет Дерек, потряхивая поводком. Трикси истерически-радостно наворачивает вокруг него круги, с радостью подбрасывая свое маленькое тело в воздух. – Можешь остаться.  
– Нет, – говорит Стайлз, хрустя шейными позвонками. – Я пойду с вами, ребята. Все равно не думаю, что я сейчас в состоянии продолжать.  
Трикси весит десять, может, двенадцать футов, но когда она несется вниз по лестнице, можно подумать, что на поводке сенбернар.  
Стайлз плетется за ними, все еще потирая глаза и моргая.  
– Можно подумать, она на улице ни разу не была.  
– У нее все вызывает такую реакцию, – говорит Дерек, открывая дверь. Трикси вываливается в холодную ночь. – Ты бы видел ее, когда я впервые открыл дверь на пожарную лестницу.  
Стайлз смеется и качает головой.  
Ночь тихая. Звезды сияют ярче, чем обычно, и они идут со скоростью улиток – Трикси надо обнюхать каждый кустик, животное или камень. Если что-то ее особенно интересует, она тявкает, пока Дерек не наклонится и тоже не изучит это.  
– Ты о ней так заботишься, – отмечает Стайлз, когда Дерек заканчивает осмотр изжеванного плюшевого зайца.  
– Не обязательно так этому удивляться, – говорит Дерек и не может сдержать горечь и раздражение. Иногда он забывает, что никто из них не знал его, когда он был другим, когда он мог всю ночь сидеть со своей старой собакой, мониторя ее состояние после того, как случайно скормил ей шоколадку. Или как они с Лорой хоронили рыбку младшей сестры, когда та неделю ее не кормила. Никто из них не знал его тогда. Обычно его это, как ни странно, успокаивает – ему не надо быть с ними хорошим, каким-то особенным. Но сейчас, прогуливаясь со Стайлзом под прохладным ветерком, он хочет сказать: «Естественно, я дружу с животными. Отец всегда шутил, что я таю от любого живого существа. Это тоже я, так же как и козел, который толкал тебя к стенке». Но он не говорит, не может сказать. Только сжимает челюсть и убыстряет шаг.  
Стайлз даже не замечает этого.  
– Как же мне не удивляться? – спрашивает он, шагая шире. – Ты – буквально – самый странный, самый удивительный человек из всех, что я знаю. На прошлой неделе я искал стакан для воды, а нашел бутылку соуса буффало в шкафу.  
– И что? – непонимающе спрашивает Дерек.  
– Во-первых, я даже не знал, что они просто так его продают, думал, надо закончить кулинарный колледж для этого. Или, типа, это вещество ограниченного оборота, надо показывать удостоверение личности и все такое. А дурики знают, что можно делать крылышки дома, когда в голову взбредет? Иисусе, да ресторанный бизнес просто обрушится.  
– Ты больной, – сообщает Дерек, но идет медленнее, снова подстраиваясь под Стайлза.  
– Во-вторых, – говорит Стайлз, – Я не знал, что ты готовишь. Думал, ты жаришь сырых кроликов на палочке над костром, – Дерек хмурится, но Стайлз пихает его и продолжает. – Но в следующий раз я не удивлюсь. Я открою шкаф, увижу трюфельное масло и закрою его без малейшего удивления. Даже не моргну.  
У них нет общей истории, талмудов маленьких фактов друг о друге, собираемых годами, но то, что Стайлз хочет их собрать, его утешает.  
Когда даже Трикси кажется вымотанной, они возвращаются в лофт. У подъезда Дерек наклоняется, берет собаку на руки и заносит ее ерзающую благодарную тушку вверх по лестнице.  
Когда он отпускает ее и поворачивается, Стайлз стоит в центре комнаты, теребя свою сумку.  
– Мне, наверное, пора идти, – неуверенно говорит он.  
– Наверное, – говорит Дерек, неуклюже держа руки вдоль тела. На самом деле он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз уходил, но и не знает, как попросить его остаться.  
– Ну на хуй, – резко говорит Стайлз, и Дерек не может сделать ничего, только смотрит, как Стайлз идет к нему, бросая на пол пальто, сумку и ключи. Совершенно неожиданно и ничуточки не удивительно, что Стайлз подходит, кладет руку Дереку на щеку и целует его.  
От удивления Дерек замирает на мгновение, отдаваясь поцелую Стайлза, но потом включается его мозг, и Дерек целует в ответ. Стайлз счастливо вздыхает, когда Дерек обнимает его за талию и подтаскивает к себе.  
Они медленно и спотыкаясь мигрируют к кровати. Дерек позволяет толкнуть себя на кровать, придерживая Стайлза, когда он залезает на него, вытягивается вдоль его тела. А потом они снова целуются, по-хорошему яростно.  
Трикси тявкает, заставляя их обоих подпрыгнуть.  
– Иди, – говорит Дерек, и она совершенно его не слушается.  
– Запри ее, – говорит Стайлз, кусая Дерека за мочку уха.  
– Это разве не жестоко? – неуверенно говорит Дерек. Стайлз приподнимается, стаскивает футболку и бросает ее на пол. Дерек минуту не может оторвать глаз от его широких плеч и полоски темных волос, сбегающей с центра груди под пояс штанов.  
– Пусти меня, – говорит он и оставляет смеющегося Стайлза в углу дивана, пока сам запирает Трикси в ванной.  
Когда он возвращается, Стайлз снова затаскивает его на диван.  
– Трахни меня, – говорит он, открыто и бесстыдно. Дерек краснеет.  
– Это, – начинает он, качая головой и пытаясь отодвинуться.  
– Эй, эй, – говорит Стайлз, проводя по линии челюсти Дерека. – Мы не должны ничего делать, если не хочешь. – Он прижимается бедрами к Дереку, заставляя его задохнуться. – Я просто много об этом думал.  
– Да? – хрипло спрашивает Дерек.  
– Да, – говорит Стайлз и снова так делает, трется о него бедрами. – Думал о тебе внутри, как раз как я хочу, как… – и Дерек стонет, обрывая его. Он не может избавиться от этой картинки, так он этого хочет. Но он не… это не… он не знает, как.  
Стайлз секунду изучающе смотрит на него.  
– Мы можем ничего не делать, – повторяет он, – но, может, если ты посмотришь, ты передумаешь.  
Дерек ничего не говорит, слишком в шоке, чтобы отвечать. Стайлз встает, отталкивается от груди Дерека и на минутку пропадает из вида, возвращается со своим рюкзаком. Он наклоняется, что-то в нем ищет, и Дерек наслаждается видом его спины, изгибом его задницы.  
– Я сегодня забежал в магазин, – обыденным тоном сообщает Стайлз. – Рядом с кампусом открыли новый – на Джефферсона, может, ты его видел. – Дерек знает, о чем речь. Единственный магазин, который открылся там недавно, – секс-шоп. Стайлз достает из сумки маленький непритязательный вибратор и пузырек смазки. – У меня не было времени забежать домой после занятий, – Стайлз продолжает, вставляя батарейки длинными уверенными пальцами. – Но мне надо было купить что-то, поощрить за ночь над конспектами.  
Дерек сглатывает, глядя, как Стайлз надевает на игрушку презерватив. Во рту сухо как в пустыне.  
Стайлз залезает обратно на кровать, устраивается рядом с Дереком, вытягивается. Он сдирает фольгу с бутылочки со смазкой и выдавливает немного на пальцы. Сгибает ногу, тянется вниз, пытаясь подобрать подходящий угол, и прижимает палец к своей дырке.  
Дерек тут же наклоняется ближе, смотрит внимательно. Он раньше только… но нет, он не собирается думать о ней, не сейчас. Не в тот момент, когда Стайлз устраивает для него целое зрелище, делает себя скользким и влажным.  
– Стайлз, – хрипит он, кладя руку на его колено. Больше ему сказать нечего, и все в его мире начинает сдвигаться вокруг Стайлза. У него стоит, и кожа будто горит.  
– Ага, – с придыханием говорит Стайлз. – Передай вибратор, чувак.  
Дерек хватает его не глядя, не желая даже моргать. Он передает вибратор, и Стайлз улыбается, счастливый и краснеющий.  
– Думал о тебе, когда покупал его, – говорит он, приставляя к дырке. – А… да. – Вибратор проскальзывает внутрь. – Не мечтал даже, что мы окажемся здесь, но думал, что буду лежать в своей кровати и фантазировать о тебе.  
– И давно? – настойчиво спрашивает Дерек. Он неуверенно протягивает руку, кладет ее на внутреннюю поверхность бедра Стайлза.  
Стайлз проворачивает игрушку, двигает бедрами и смеется.  
– С тех пор, как встретил тебя, – говорит он, и его глаза сверкают как новенькие монетки, и Дерек не может остановиться, не может себя контролировать – он двигает руку и включает вибратор.  
Реакция Стайлза не разочаровывает. Его спина изгибается как лук, и звук, вырывающийся у него изо рта, высокий и жадный, как будто его вырвали из груди.  
Дерек уже не так неуверен, он не может терпеть больше ни минуты. Он переворачивает Стайлза на живот. Стайлз тут же подтягивает колени к груди.  
Дерек смотрит только на игрушку и отталкивает руку Стайлза, твердо берясь за основу. Она прохладная и гладкая на ощупь, и он проворачивает ее, вытаскивает немного и толкает обратно.  
– Блядь, – выдыхает Стайлз, пряча лицо в руках. – Боже, так хорошо, Дерек.  
– Да? – говорит Дерек. – Так хорошо, как ты представлял?  
– Представлял, что это будешь ты, – огрызается Стайлз. – Но так сойдет, – и он снова стонет, когда Дерек изменяет угол, двигая ее маленькими толчками.  
– Все еще хочешь меня? – спрашивает Дерек, прижимаясь членом в бедро Стайлза. – Тебе недостаточно?  
– Хочу тебя, – натянуто говорит Стайлз. – Давай же.  
Дерек оставляет вибратор внутри, пока одной рукой он смазывает себя. Наверное, он перебарщивает – учитывая смазку, которой сочится его член, с него практически течет. Он не думает, что Стайлз будет против. Он толкает игрушку еще раз напоследок и вытаскивает ее, заменяя своим членом.  
– Да, да, да, – повторяет Стайлз, и Дерек прижимается к его спине. Его колени прижаты к икрам Стайлза, руки по обе стороны его плеч. В такой позе он может едва водить бедрами, медленно и слабо входя в него. Но так надо, он должен прижиматься к Стайлзу везде, должен просочиться в него через кожу.  
– Давай, – молит Стайлз, плача под ним, и Дерек обнимает его, берет его в руку, дрочит в ритм движения своих бедер. Когда он чувствует приближение оргазма, тот похож на лавину, что-то неизбежное и неотвратимое врезается в него, и Стайлз кричит, когда вместе кончают, падая на простыни.  
– Было много покупок, которыми я гордился, – говорит Стайлз через минуту, хотя Дерек даже не дернулся, чтобы с него слезть. – Но я уверен, что эта была лучшей.  
– Мне понравилось, – соглашается Дерек, прижимаясь ртом к основанию шеи Стайлза. – Хотелось бы знать, что еще у тебя в сумке интересного.  
Стайлз сталкивает его, рассмеявшись.  
– Всему свое время, дружище, – Дерек дает Стайлзу его подвинуть, откидывается, пока его голова не касается подушки, а Стайлз не встает, хватает грязную рубашку и вытирает их обоих. Потом Дерек притягивает его к себе для минутки ленивых поцелуев.  
– Окей, – говорит Стайлз, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Не то чтобы мне хотелось устроить дорогу стыда и выставить нас обоих шлюшками, но мне надо домой.  
– Да? – спрашивает Дерек, садясь. Он не знает, как принято себя вести в таких ситуациях, не знает, может, это Стайлз, может, он теперь спит с кем попало. Может, он будет прилипалой, если притянет его к себе, проведет руками по телу, попробует убедить его на еще несколько поцелуев и ночевку здесь.  
– Ага, – говорит Стайлз. – Только не подумай ничего, я вернусь. Я просто… я уговорил отца побегать завтра с утра.  
Дерек от удивления смеется.  
– Ты теперь будешь бегать с отцом?  
– Вообще-то это достижение века, – огрызается Стайлз. – Я чемпионски его уговаривал, умолял и даже подкупал. И какой я подам пример, если пропущу первую же пробежку?  
– Ты можешь тут поспать, и я тебя разбужу вовремя, – предлагает Дерек, вытягиваясь под одеялом.  
Стайлз заканчивает со шнурками и встает, посылая Дереку уничтожительный взгляд.  
– Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что мы хоть минуту проспим, если я вернусь в постель.  
– Я могу держать руки при себе, – безнадежно врет Дерек.  
– Ну, дружище, – сообщает Стайлз, застегивая рубашку, – я точно не могу. Тебе придется мне руки к изголовью привязать стальными цепями, и я все равно буду пытаться тебя облапать, – и с этими словами он уходит. Дверь захлопывается, оставляя Дерека одного, с сухим ртом и ерзающего от представленной картины.  
В обед Стайлз присылает ему смс-ку, приглашая на ужин в странное маленькое местечко на окраине. Там большой патио и отличный вид, так что он должен быть популярным, но хозяева странные. Дерек не думает, что они странные в сверхъестественном смысле, но в тот раз, когда он там обедал, мужчина, принявший его заказ, казался расстроенным, что он попросил Доктор Пеппер. Больше он туда не ходил.  
«Ок», – пишет он в ответ. – «Встретимся там».  
Их возможно-свидание так и не случается. В два Стайлз звонит. Его звонок вырывает Дерека из полудремы в солнечном пятне с горшком над головой и Трикси, свернувшейся под коленом.  
– Скотт пропал, – сообщает Стайлз без предисловий. Дерек садится, чувствуя, как напряжение в голосе Стайлза перетекает ему в позвоночник.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Его не было на занятиях в одиннадцать, – мрачно сообщает Стайлз, и Дерек слышит, как он открывает и закрывает дверь джипа.  
– Он мог проспать, – начинает Дерек, но Стайлз только фыркает.  
– В этом классе Эллисон, – напоминает ему Стайлз, и – ах, да. Обязательный класс для всех первокурсников, который посещают Скотт, Стайлз, Айзек, Эллисон и Лидия. Нет ни одного шанса, что Скотт бы его пропустил. Из того, что он слышал, Скотт сидит не с Эллисон, а на три ряда позади и две парты слева от нее и все занятие пялится ей в спину.  
– Блядь, – говорит он.  
Стайлз согласно мычит.  
– Я еду, – говорит он. – Мы должны попробовать то заклятие еще раз.  
– Оно не работает, Стайлз, – говорит Дерек. – Слишком общее, просто показывает, что ближе, не что важнее.  
– Сейчас сработает, – говорит Стайлз, и в голосе у него только уверенность. Он вешает трубку, и следующие пятнадцать минут Дерек меряет квартиру шагами, заставляя Трикси выть от беспокойства. Потом Стайлз смерчем врывается в квартиру, так, что Дерек едва за ним поспевает.  
Стайлз прав, карта работает в этот раз.  
– Я сосредоточился на этой сволочи, – говорит Стайлз, угрюмо пытаясь разобрать, откуда исходит сияние на карте. Он моргает, склоняя голову на плечо.  
– Что? – раздраженно спрашивает Дерек, бегая глазами по карте. Он все еще не может ее разобрать, она нисколько не похожа на Бикон-Хиллз.  
– Он на кампусе, – говорит Стайлз. – Кажется, в своем кабинете.  
– Ты слишком сильно волнуешься, – Дерек выдыхает. – Этот чувак, наверное, просто мудак, а Скотт где-то застрял.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами и встает.  
– Ты с ним просто не встречался, – говорит он, выливая лишнюю кровь Дерека в раковину. – Не хочешь – можешь со мной не ходить.  
Дерек закатывает глаза, хватает ключи и следует за Стайлзом к двери.  
– Если окажется, что я бью ему морду из-за низкой посещаемости, – начинает он, но не может придумать угрозы, которую сможет выполнить.  
– Вылижу тебе зад, – обещает Стайлз и сбегает по лестнице.  
– Господи Иисусе, – говорит Дерек, подбирает Трикси, сует ее подмышку и трясущимися руками запирает дверь на ключ.  
– Зачем ты взял с собой собаку? – спрашивает Стайлз, когда Дерек садится в джип.  
– Я оставлю ее в машине. Ей просто не нравится сидеть одной в лофте, – бормочет Дерек и сажает ее на заднее сиденье. Трикси тявкает, будто соглашаясь с ним, а Стайлз фыркает, но заводит машину.  
Когда они добираются до кампуса, там спокойно. Студенты тихо бродят, все в мыслях об экзаменах и доме.  
Стайлз ведет его в темное маленькое здание, мимо кабинетов, забитых партами, измотанных и вонючих аспирантов, печально перебирающих бумажки. Стайлз поворачивает направо, затем налево, с легкостью ориентируясь в лабиринте влажных коридоров, и Дерек не уверен, что нашел бы выход в одиночку.  
Он останавливается у закрытой двери с табличкой, на которой от руки написано МАРТИН МИТЧЕЛЛ. Стайлз стучит: трижды, резко.  
– Часы приема закончились, – отвечает голос. Стайлз нажимает на ручку, но дверь заперта. Дерек упирается в нее и выкручивает ручку, распахивая дверь.  
Скотт свисает с вбитого в потолок крюка. Он связан, рот заткнут кляпом, глаза широко раскрыты и молят о помощи. Остроносый мужичок в очках сидит за столом к ним лицом. Он поднимает голову, когда они врываются.  
– Невежливо, – говорит он, откладывая красную ручку.  
Стайлз и Скотт были правы. Что-то очень страшное с преподом Мартином. Он выглядит нормально, по-ботански, на первый взгляд, но это только кожа, которую он носит. Под поверхностью что-то другое, что-то холодное и угрожающее, едва сдерживаемое за хипстерскими очками, криво посаженными на нос.  
– Ты – демон, – соображает Дерек, заходя в комнату, и отпихивает Стайлза себе за спину. Стайлз фыркает и толкает его в ответ, отказываясь им прикрываться.  
– Да, – спокойно отвечает Мартин, изучающе глядя на них.  
– Окей, – говорит Стайлз. – Мне хотелось бы получить своего друга обратно.  
Мартин снова берет ручку, ставит жирную F на листе перед собой и говорит:  
– Уйдет, когда я с ним закончу.  
– Это мне не подходит, – говорит Стайлз. – Дерек, фас.  
Дерек хмурится, страстно желая дать ему подзатыльник, но решает отложить это, учитывая обстоятельства. Вместо этого он выпускает волка, показывает когти и клыки.  
Мартин встает, шлепает ладонями об тяжелый деревянный стол.  
– Вы что, думаете, я вас боюсь? Я старше вашей страны, старше стран ее основателей, старше ваших королев и королей, старше вашей всей жалкой расы, – Мартин шипит, выстреливая длинным, раздвоенным как у змеи языком. – Я видел, как черные звезды поглощали планеты, видел ужасы, от которых вы бы умерли на месте, и все равно, все равно ваши друзья думают, что я не замечу, что их сочинения куплены в сети? – он склоняет голову набок, хрустя шеей, прежде чем сделать шаг вперед, к Стайлзу и Дереку. – Ваш друг останется здесь, пока не заплатит за сравнение «Ромео и Джульетты» со своими жалкими любовными похождениями.  
– Эй, – возражает Стайлз. – Это не такая уж плохая метафора для отношений Скотта и Эллисон!  
– Каждый год я даю первокурсникам шанс измениться, стать лучше, вырасти, – выплевывает Мартин, игнорируя его, – и каждый год они показывают себя отвратительным мусором, снова и снова.  
Он качает головой, выбрасывает руку вверх, и Скотт воет за кляпом, трясясь от боли.  
Дерек рычит, делает шаг вперед, чтобы привлечь внимание Мартина, но тот только поднимает руку – бьет и его тоже.  
– Думали, я не замечу, что вы поменяли размер точек на шестнадцатый? – гневно воет он. – Я знал Вольтера.  
– Тогда почему вы преподаете английский на первом курсе? – орет Стайлз, но они так и не получают ответа на этот вопрос. Серый комок летит через всю комнату, и Мартин спотыкается назад, когда Трикси вонзает зубы ему в бедро. Он рычит, отбрасывает ее, но этого хватает, чтобы Дерек пришел в себя. Он встает, сбрасывает с себя оцепенение и бросается на Мартина. На вкус его плоть отвратительна, но Дерек продолжает кусать демона. Трикси радостно воет и рвет его тощую лодыжку.  
Краем глаза он видит, как Стайлз бросается к Скотту, ослабляет веревки, и уже через минуту Скотт за его спиной. Втроем они удерживают демона достаточное время, чтобы Стайлз дрожащим голосом прочитал заклинание изгнания, отправляя козла обратно в ад.  
Стайлз подходит к журналу, находит свое имя.  
– А он был не так плох, – радостно сообщает он. – Мне поставил «А».  
– Ого, – говорит Скотт и перепрыгивает через диван. – А я что?  
Они находят строчку, где должно быть имя Скотта. Вместо этого там выжженное пятно в форме его имени, будто буквы сами загорелись.  
– В следующий раз, когда мы скажем, что кто-то злой, – говорит Стайлз Дереку, – ты должен ни секунды в нас не сомневаться.  
– Ага, – говорит Скотт, расстроенно глядя в журнал.  
– Вы оба идиоты, – говорит Дерек. Он наклоняется, подписывает имя Скотта в низ списка и подписывает к нему «В».  
– Не мог поставить «А»? – говорит Скотт.  
– Стараюсь, чтобы мои подделки были достоверными, – ровно говорит Дерек. Он поднимает Трикси, зажимает ее подмышкой. – Я иду домой. Пошли, Стайлз.  
– Стой, зачем, – спрашивает Стайлз, спотыкаясь за ним.  
– Ты мне за это кое-что обещал, – говорит Дерек и не поворачивается, хотя шея у него краснеет.  
– А, точно, – говорит Стайлз, спеша за ним. – Пока, Скотт!  
Дерек отвозит Стайлза к себе, и тот платит ему сполна, вылизывает его, пока Дерек чуть не плакать начинает, пытаясь одновременно отодвинуться и придвинуться ближе. Они яростно трахаются, не в силах оторваться друг от друга – как бывает, когда вены еще полны адреналина.  
Когда Дерек просыпается следующим утром, Стайлза нет.  
На зеркале в ванной пеной для бритья схематично нарисован бегущий человечек, и Дерек ухмыляется. Он принимает душ, одевается, поливает алоэ и кормит Трикси.  
– Доброе утро, – говорит он цветку и включает радио. Посвистывая, завязывает мешок с мусором, достает из ведра и выносит его на улицу. Ему даже нравится, что он живет в месте, откуда забирают мусор.  
Когда он идет обратно, он замечает кусок бумаги, торчащий из почтового ящика. Для счетов еще рано, а кроме них ему почту и не приносят. Он без понятия, кто вообще мог бы ему прислать письмо, а конверт такой длинный и белый.  
Это повестка присяжного.  
В прошлом месяце он сходил в Департамент автотранспорта и поменял свои права на калифорнийские. Для него это был большой шаг, как обещание остаться здесь, не возвращаться в Нью-Йорк. Будто он пустил корни.  
Он и не вспоминал о таком. Лоре однажды прислали повестку, в Нью-Йорке. Она смеялась, когда рвала формы.  
– На хуй правосудие, – ядовито сказала она. – Нам оно не очень помогло.  
Лора злилась на всех, на каждого. Тогда они оба злились.  
Он пытается вернуть эту злость, бешенство, что отделяло его от остального мира так долго, но теперь оно пропало. Злость его больше не держит, и он внезапно начинает тяжело дышать, паникует. Кого он этим обманывал? Чтобы он кого-то судил?  
Нет. Он не может. Он пытался – с растением, и с чертовой собакой, и с гребаным Стайлзом, но все это только фасад. Он не может.  
Он возвращается на руины своего дома. Не надо было ему съезжать. Его матрас лежит в углу того, что было гостиной, все еще в порядке. Пусть Айзек оставит себе лофт, пусть Стайлз заберет Трикси. Он не будет притворяться.  
– Эй, козлина, – зовет его Стайлз какое-то время спустя. Дерек поднимает голову – к его удивлению, солнце почти село, а Стайлз и Трикси стоят в золотом ореоле.  
– Уходи, – говорит он, но Стайлз его не слушает. Никогда не слушал.  
– Что ты делаешь, – спрашивает он, спуская Трикси с поводка. Она бежит вперед, протискивается Дереку между колен, лижет его лицо. Стайлз садится рядом с ним, спиной к стене.  
– Все плохо, – говорит он против воли.  
– У меня тоже, – тут же отзывается Стайлз. – Сегодня мне не хотелось мыть посуду, и я ел хлопья из пустой бутылки. – Он толкает Дерека. – С чего драма?  
Дерек колеблется. Когда Стайлз сидит рядом, все кажется достаточно глупым.  
– Пришла повестка присяжного, – признает он, показывая Стайлзу бумагу. – Я боюсь кого-то судить. – Он сутулится, сгибает плечи.  
– Да ты смеешься, – говорит Стайлз. – Ты же ходячий детектор лжи. Худший кошмар адвоката.  
– А если все врут? – говорит Дерек, и у него сжимается желудок. – Или все говорят правду, и надо решить, у кого вина больше.  
В тишине Дерек косится на Стайлза, чтобы проверить, смеется ли он.  
Не смеется. Он думает.  
– Речь не о вине, – медленно говорит он. – В смысле, я понимаю, о чем ты, но, думаю, ты слишком загоняешься. – Носок его конверса касается ботинка Дерека. – Ты придешь, посидишь в душной вонючей комнате с кучкой раздраженных людей и вернешься домой к обеду.  
Звучит так обыденно, думает Дерек, скребя Трикси за ушами. Лоры бы это возненавидела.  
– Или, – протяжно говорит Стайлз, – тебе повезет, и ты послушаешь, как кто-то будет утверждать, что вовсе не напился и не хулиганил, когда ссал на полицейскую машину и показал копам средний палец.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, когда Дерек на него косится.  
– Я в колледж хожу, слышал там всякое.  
Дерек корчит Трикси рожу. Он тоже слышал всякое, через вторые руки. Он не успел закончить старшую школу прежде, чем они с Лорой уехали, и тем более не ходил в колледж. У него где-то лежит буклет, еще из Нью-Йорка, о том, как сдать выпускной экзамен.  
Стайлз обнадеживающе пихает Дерека, привлекая его внимание.  
– Ты ничего не теряешь, ты живешь со стаей волков, – говорит он, опуская руку на руку Дерека. – И потом, не то чтобы у нас в Бикон-Хиллз бродили толпы неуравновешенных ссыкунов. Твое дело наверняка будет еще скучнее. Но даже если и нет, ты и твои одиннадцать новых друзей обсудите собственные приключения в другой душной вонючей комнате. А потом разойдетесь по домам и будете жаловаться супругам на уголовно-наказуемо тупых людей, которые к тому же настоящие преступники.  
Он сжимает руку Дерека.  
– Такие вещи просто надо делать. Это как уплата налогов или голосование.  
Дерек молча на него смотрит.  
Стайлз кривится.  
– Ты не платишь налоги и не голосуешь, так?  
Дерек едва приподнимает плечи, почти ими пожимая. Он не хочет напоминать об этом Стайлзу, но:  
– Я жил в поезде.  
Стайлз его отпускает, чтобы спрятать лицо в ладонях и захихикать.  
– Точно, – говорит он. Уголок губ у него дергается. – Ну а вообще, можно надеть на Трикси розовый костюмчик и сказать судье, что заставить тебя оставить свою дочь было бы преступлением. Может, тебя освободят на основании безумия.  
Дерек шлепает его по плечу, и Стайлз смеется, поднимается на ноги.  
– Сам виноват. В прошлом году было бы намного проще убедить кого-то, что ты не в себе. Теперь вставай. Трикси ненавидит это место, и я тоже. Пошли домой.  
Дерек держит повестку в руках, обводит пальцем адрес на конверте. Ему придется заполнить форму и получить печать.  
– Напиши мне как-нибудь письмо, – говорит он внезапно, – и пошли его по почте.  
– Не вопрос, – тут же обещает Стайлз. – У меня есть отличная бумага от Лизы Франк. – Он протягивает Дереку руку, помогает ему подняться. – Я буду слать тебе письма и открытки каждый день. Все твои соседи будут думать, что у тебя чрезмерно привязчивый друг по переписке.  
– Да? – говорит Дерек, закрывая за ними дверь. Он наклоняется, надевает на Трикси поводок и берет Стайлза за руку. – Ну и пусть.


End file.
